The present invention relates to a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a motor vehicle having an instrument panel provided with instruments such as swithes, radios or the like.
Conventionally, in a motor vehicle, a plurality of switches are installed in an instrument panel by rigidly securing their bodies to the panel with their knobs projecting into the passenger compartment. If the motor vehicle is subjected to a rapid deceleration or involved in a collision, a driver or passenger in the passenger compartment is likely to hit hardly against the knobs which project into the passenger compartment. With this prior art therefore there is the danger that the driver may be hurt by the knobs since the switches are rigidly secured to the instrument panel.